Definisi 'Suka'
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Bagi Ran Mouri, semudah itu ia memberikan nama pada perasaan menggelitik di dadanya. RanxShinichi. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **HAY GAYS 8DDb hebat kan, Carine bisa ngupdate dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. HEBAT KAN KAN KAN. Ngga sih soalnya ini emang ngga diniatin jadi update-an awalnya ._. dan update-an macem apa ini hahaha…. /tawa hampa/ semacem inspired dari Oogoe Diamond-nya AKB48 sama lagu-lagunya Taylor Swift yang emang cewe banget. Okelah, hope you enjoy this :3b

**Definisi 'Suka' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters © Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Suka. Suka. _Suka._

Ran Mouri mencecap kata itu di lidahnya. Rasanya—entahlah. Seperti bias sinar mentari pertama yang menerpa wajah. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dan terbawa angin lembut musim semi. Pijaran singkat warna-warni kembang api pada festival musim panas. Seperti ratusan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya, seperti taman yang kembali hidup setelah musim dingin panjang.

Ah, begini kah yang namanya suka?

Kata Sonoko, suka itu seperti anak-anak—tidak serius, ringan, cepat pudarnya. Belum sampai pada taraf jatuh cinta yang bisa sampai berlarut-larut, katanya. Walau mungkin sensasinya tidak beda jauh dengan jatuh cinta, tetap saja—_hanya suka, _begitu katanya.

Hm, biarlah. Kalaupun ini hanya suka… Biar saja. Ran toh tidak keberatan—ia menyukai perasaan ini, menyukai sensasi digelitik saat detektif muda itu menyebut namanya. Menyukai perasaan ringan di kepalanya saat tak sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Menyukai campuran perasaan-perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Menyukai degup jantungnya yang mendadak bertambah drastis saat iris mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan.

.

.

_Begini ya, yang namanya suka?_

.

.

Ran suka caranya berjalan dengan tangan di saku. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Manik matanya yang berpendar layaknya lilin saat sedang bersemangat, dan bersinar redup malas-malasan saat sedang bosan. Ocehan-ocehannya yang kadang bahkan tidak dimengerti olehnya. Ia suka melihat punggungnya dari belakang, melihatnya siluetnya diterpa mentari senja.

Bahkan saat ia tahu, mungkin ia tidak punya kesempatan. Saat ia tahu, diluar sana, ada wanita-wanita lain yang lebih cocok untuk sang detektif. Wanita lain yang lebih cantik, lebih dewasa, lebih pintar. Wanita yang bisa mengimbangi konversasi inteleknya, wanita yang selalu bisa mengerti alasan-alasan dibalik ketiadaannya selama ini.

Mungkin Ran bukan yang terbaik untuknya.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau hanya sekedar suka?

Toh, ini hanya suka. Bukan seperti Sonoko yang katanya jatuh cinta kepada pacarnya. Bukan seperti teman-teman sebayanya yang seolah berlomba-lomba jatuh cinta kepada semua orang. Bahkan mungkin ini hanya sekedar kagum pada sosok yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Ringan dan seharusnya tidak berbahaya, tidak akan menyebabkan sakit hati.

_Harusnya. _Rasa rindu yang sering muncul bukan termasuk kategori sakit hati, kan? Begitu pula rasa sesak yang dirasakannya jika melihat sang detektif sedang membicarakan wanita lain dengan antusias. Atau sedikit rasa kesal karena ia lebih menyayangi Sherlock Holmes idolanya dibandingkan teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

Masa hanya yang begitu dibilang sakit hati?

.

.

"Hoy, Ran. Mau pulang bareng tidak?"

.

.

Senyum mengambang di wajah gadis itu, rona tersipu menyapu tipis senyumnya. Anggukan kecil diberikan oleh karateka itu, dan ia pun berlari-lari kecil menyusul langkah sang pemuda detektif. Beberapa menit perjalanan, dan yang ada hanya hening sejenak—masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ran yang hanya menatap langit oranye sore hari, dan sang detektif… Entahlah.

"Hey, Ran."

"Hmm?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini aneh—suka cengir-cengir sendiri. Kayak orang gila." Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya—heran dengan polah aneh teman masa kecilnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia _detektif, _terbiasa berurusan dengan hal-hal logis yang konkrit. Bukan gadis remaja—bagaimanapun tomboy atau macho-nya gadis itu. Bahkan walaupun ia sudah mengenal gadis ini dari SD.

Dan ia tambah heran saat Ran malah tertawa kecil, terkikik mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Orang tanya dijawab, jangan ketawa-ketawa…" pemuda itu mendecak halus. Benar kan—seperti orang gila. Kalau sampai ada berita Ran jadi penghuni terbaru rumah sakit jiwa, mungkin ia tidak akan heran. Tapi kan bukan hal baru kalau biasanya anak perempuan memang sering aneh begitu—dari masa SD, anak-anak laki-laki sudah sering diberi tahu begitu.

"Hm, tidak, tidak apa-apa kok~" gadis itu nyengir kecil. "Anak cowok sih tidak akan mengerti…" kalimatnya menggantung, menggelitik rasa penasaran sang pemuda. Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya—kesal, penasaran, heran. "Itu maksudnya apa? Pasti aku mengerti—aku kan detektif…" ia menggerutu, wajahnya berkerut.

Gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, cengirannya melebar.

_Sayangnya, kau tidak akan mengerti, Shinichi. Tidak akan mengerti jika aku jabarkan paragraf-paragraf deskripsi tentang kelopak bunga sakura, tentang kembang api. Tidak akan mengerti bahwa kakiku sering lemas saat kau berjalan kearahku, tidak mengerti bahwa aku bisa saja hilang dalam kedalaman matamu begitu saja. _

Sekali lagi, Ran melirik kearah Shinichi yang sedang sibuk dengan hipotesisnya sendiri. Ia mengamati ekspresinya yang terfokus, alisnya yang bertaut. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tangan kanannya yang menyangga kepalanya, dan tangan kiri yang membawa tas sekolahnya. Punggungnya yang tegap. Bola matanya yang memantulkan warna-warna langit senja.

Dan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari, gadis itu kembali tersenyum tipis.

.

.

_Ah, jadi suka itu yang begini._

.

.

Sekarang gadis itu sudah punya nama untuk semua perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini, definisinya sendiri akan rasa suka. Ia tidak akan membicarakan penjelasan saintifik panjang-lebar seperti yang pasti akan dilakukan Shinichi, bukan juga penjelasan dengan bahasa puitis seperti yang mungkin akan dibicarakan Sonoko.

Bagi Ran Mouri, definisi itu hanya terdiri dari dua kata. Alasan dari semua perilaku anehnya, semua senyumnya dan juga rasa sakit di dadanya. Alasan ia selalu ingin pulang bersama Shinichi, alasan mengapa ia mengagumi teman kecilnya begitu rupa. Rangkuman dari semua perasaan itu hanya terdiri dari dua kata, dan ia memiliki nama.

Bagi Ran Mouri, suka adalah Shinichi Kudo.

Sesimpel itu, sesederhana itu, dan memang hanya itu. Begitulah Ran Mouri memaknai rasa suka.

Dan hey—memang begitulah seharusnya hal ini, kan? Simpel. Sederhana, ringan. Seperti kelopak bunga sakura. Walaupun Ran tidak ingin rasa suka ini pergi—seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang bisa saja detik berikutnya pergi terbawa angin. Kalau memang rasa suka ini bunga sakura, maka biarkanlah Ran menyimpannya—walau memang akhirnya hanya akan layu.

Ia tidak mau direpotkan dengan cinta, untuk sekarang. Ia sudah menyaksikan gadis-gadis seusianya tumbang karena cinta, dan ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Biarkan saja rasa suka itu ada disana—ia tidak mau repot-repot merawatnya. Jika memang tumbuh, maka tumbuhlah.

Walau kata Sonoko ia sudah mengalami fase 'cinta pertama', Ran tidak setuju. Oke, sedikit lebih dari suka. Tapi tetap saja—ia berkeras menolak menyebut perasaan ini cinta.

.

.

_Kalau begitu_, _Ran Mouri suka sekali dengan Shinichi Kudo._

_._

_Suka, suka sekali._

.

.

**Author's Note: **ANJIR SAMPAH LAWLZ. Ini.. Oke I have no justification for this sampah haha ;;_;;)b karena ini emang… Ya bahkan saya ngga niat ngejadiin ini fanfict, awalnya. Tadinya cuma mau oahemcurhatohok coret-coret dikit aja, drabbling gitu. Eh terus jadi deh fanfict—mana kayaknya Ran-nya OOC lagi hikz. Yaudah—tau lah aturannya. Silahkan isi kesan pesannya di kotak review dibawah, kakaknyaa :3b

Carine du Noir, signing out. \m/


End file.
